In this small birdcage
by Kirino Sora
Summary: El último acto había dado comienzo, y Lacie poseía un papel importante, vital para la historia. Un papel en el que solo tendría unos escasos instantes para despedirse del escenario.


En mis años mozos (?) me indignaba con aquellos que escribían fics y no los continuaban a causa de los estudios, y he de decir que me han castigado fuertemente por ello o algo porque no he podido escribir casi nada desde que empezó este curso escolar. Ingenua fui, y me disculpo por este gran hiatus.

Por otro lado, el punto principal de toda esta verborrea, es dedicarle esta historia a Violinxst, a quien le prometí muy a lo loco hacerle algo por su cumple y a día de hoy lo he terminado, entre finales y otras cosas. Sobre el resultado aún estoy dudosa porque es la primera vez que escribo sobre Lacie y temo haber cometido el famoso OoC, porque le he acabado cogiendo cariño al personaje.

No es nada del otro mundo (es lo mejor que he podido hacer estando tan oxidada por no escribir durante meses), pero espero que disfrutéis/sufráis por ello.

PD: QUE CORRA EL ANGST.

* * *

 _«Entonces, ¿qué me pasará cuando caiga?»_

 _«Ah... Eso es fácil de responder.»_

 _ **TE MORIRÁS**_

Hacía tiempo que Lacie había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había presenciado esa misma escena, una y otra vez como una obra de teatro. Los mismos gestos, los mismos movimientos... Un diálogo sencillo que cualquiera, con un poco de práctica y repetición, sería capaz de aprender.

Fue lo que le sucedió a Lacie; de manera casi inevitable grabó esa escena en su pecho, y desde entonces no consiguió deshacerse de ella. Al contrario, ahora que se acercaba el día prometido, el recuerdo no hacía más que intensificarse, como un recordatorio de cuan importante era su papel en esta obra.

 _«Lacie, cuando Oswald haya heredado el nombre de Glen, harán que caigas en el Abismo»._

Sí... Ella debía caer al Abismo, y no había ninguna manera de eludir ese final.

De hecho, era demasiado tarde para intentar siquiera escapar; hacía mucho que se había rendido ante esa voluntad, muy por encima de una intrascendental y fugaz vida humana. Una voluntad que podía denominar como Dios, como el Ser, como el mismo Mundo. Por eso estaba ahí, postrada de rodillas, esperando el veredicto que le anunciaron desde el primer acto.

 _«¿Y eso... por ser una niña del infortunio?»_

¿Acaso no sonaba cruel? ¿Acaso no era esto una verdadera crueldad? Debería de haber al menos uno que siguiera esta línea de pensamiento. Sin embargo, en este juicio, en esta sala, esa persona no existía. Lo único que había aquí eran dedos inquisitorios, miradas expectantes y ninguna fechoría. Un veredicto de culpabilidad y un crimen.

Sus ojos, y por extensión su existencia, era de lo que se le acusaba. Haber nacido como la niña del infortunio. Y el nuevo Glen... no, Oswald continuaba cargando con esa cruz. Cualquiera lo vería en su mirada. Una mirada cargada de culpa.

–Lacie Baskerville... Te juzgaré con las cadenas de la condena.

Como el juez de este juicio, Oswald no podía hacer otra cosa que emitir un veredicto. La sentencia de mandarla caer y devolverla a la oscuridad. Matarla, en una sola palabra.

No volvería a pisar jamás este cruel, hermoso mundo.

«Con qué ojos más serios me miras...». Los ojos de Lacie lo observaban con enorme sorna. «De nuevo, tratando de cargar tú solo con todo. No tienes remedio».

Justo en ese momento, como si viviera de nuevo esos días de malos sueños, recordó las crueles palabras de su hermano:

 _«Si desaparecieses... te echaría de menos»_

«¿... Me echaría de menos?» ¿Conocía esa respuesta? Sí, la conocía. Sí, la echaría de menos... No, la echará de menos. Porque iba a morir dentro de poco. Ninguno de los dos tenía remedio. Nada de esto lo tenía.

Tal vez porque de trataban de los últimos minutos antes del clímax que se apiadó un poco de él. Tal vez por eso, sonriente, le ayudó a hacer de este momento –no, de esta tortura– algo más soportable.

–¿Qué pasa, hermano? Vamos, acaba de una vez.

Esta vez no escondió la socarronería en sus ojos, sino que lo expresó abiertamente a través de sus labios desde su posición contrapicada. La mano que se posaba sobre su cabeza se estremeció levemente; por supuesto, había provocado una reacción en Oswald. Le había hecho dudar, le había hecho decidirse. No lo sabía. A pesar de que no solía escapársele este tipo de detalles, lo único que podía ver en estos momentos era la expresión triste de su hermano.

¿Porque no sabía qué hacer? ¿Porque la echaría de menos?

De pronto, acusó indiscriminadamente a esa persona. «Definitivamente, esto es culpa de Jack».

Esto no era propio de él. Esta indecisión, esta incertidumbre... ¿O realmente sí lo era y ella tan solo no lo supo?

Es cierto... Sí, puede que no esté equivocada con esto último.

Finalmente, Oswald... El nuevo Glen separó los labios y habló. Por un lado sonaba como una verdadera sentencia, _debía_ serla; en cambio, por otro lado parecía contener cualquier atisbo de duda en su voz. No lo sabían pero, durante un instante, ambos confluyeron en un pensamiento común:

«Hazlo».

Glen comenzó a alejar lentamente la mano de su cabeza.

–Tus crímenes son... amenazar la paz del Abismo y haber nacido con esos ojos del infortunio.

A continuación, no hubo ningún momento para pensar en nada. Del mismo modo que las cadenas rodearon el cuerpo de Lacie y la ataban aún más a la tierra, la mente del nuevo Glen –¿o estaba pensando de nuevo como Oswald?– recogió sus ideas, hechas un caos, para formar un desorden mayor todavía. Sus pensamientos se resquebrajaban y trataban de mantenerse unidos, ha de decirse en vano. Ante todo esto, él solo podía afrontarlo con los ojos abiertos, perplejo.

 _«Si desaparecieses... te echaría de menos»,_ las palabras adquirían cada vez más fuerza. La cúpula de la estancia, sumida en las sombras, le hizo rememorar aquel cielo estrellado de aquel día: desbordado de pequeños destellos, el universo, que se suponía que se prolongaba hasta el infinito, no parecía sino eso, un recinto cerrado donde, si uno extendía la mano, tarde o temprano alcanzaría a tocar la frontera de la Tierra.

Sí, como una pequeña jaula para pájaros. Ya fuera una cúpula, ya fuera una torre o ya fuera un cielo y una tierra... No alcanzaría a ver más allá. Hasta aquí se quedaba su mundo. Pequeño, cruel, hermoso... Lacie no se arrepentía de esta vida. Libre dentro de los límites, pero su vida al fin y al cabo. Una vida como la de cualquier ser humano. Sin embargo...

¿Por qué no pudo darse cuenta de ello antes?

Desaparecer de este mundo.

Dejar de poder estar a su lado.

No haberse dado cuenta hasta ahora de que le echaría de menos.

 _«Nunca imaginé... que te echaría tanto de menos»._

Lacie quiso hacer de este momento más soportable, una despedida seca y concluyente, nada ceremoniosa ni emotiva.

Y aun así se atrevió a decir «Lo siento» mientras le echaba una última mirada a esta pequeña jaula para pájaros, por si su hermano la había visto llorar, aunque fuera solo un poco.


End file.
